Various devices are well known to those persons skilled in the art for holding fishing rods and for generating signals to indicate a bite or strike on a fish hook bearing line.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,339 discloses a signal fishing stand which has a pointed support which can be made to engage in the ground or with folded legs to hold up the stand and may also provide a tackle box for holding a fisherman's gear.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,864 relates to an ice fishing apparatus which has signal structure which is automatically elevated when a fish is caught.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,488 utilizes springs to hold the handle of a fishing rod.
Yet another patent which discloses an electric fishing signal device comprising of a buzzer and light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,900.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,158 teaches apparatus for indicating activation of a fishing line which includes a switching mechanism that activates a light indicator when a force is applied to the fishing line.
Such prior art devices present relatively complicated devices having relative utility.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved fishing rod holder which also generates a signal in response to a pull on the line of a fishing rod.
The broadest aspect of this invention relates to a fishing rod holder adapted to generate a signal in response to a pull on the line of a fishing rod, including: structure for supporting said fishing rod; an arm which is substantially Z-shaped, one end of the arm is attached to a pivot located at one end of said support and the other arm end is lookably engageable with said line of said fishing rod whereby an upward pull from the line will initate for pivotable displacement from an off position to an on position; structure for generating a signal when said arm is in said on position; and a switch associated with said arm and said signal structure for activating said signal to generate a signal when said arm is in said on position in response to a pull on said line of said fishing rod, and for deactivating said signal when said arm is in said off position.
Yet another aspect of this invention relates to a fishing rod holder adapted to generate a signal in response to a pull on the line of a fishing rod including: a vertical stand; an elongated body integrally connected to said stand and inclined at an acute angle from the horizontal so as to present one inclined end of said body and one declined end of said body; a post projecting vertically upwardly from said body and terminating with a V-shaped notch adapted to hold said rod, said post including a channel for slideably receiving said line; a clamping post extending vertically upwardly from said body for clamping the handle of said fishing rod, said clamping post slideably positionable along said body for adjustment relative said vertical post; an arm which is substantially Z-shaped, one end of the arm is attached to a pivot located at said inclined end of said body and the other arm end is hookably engageable with said line of said fishing rod whereby an upward pull from the line will initiate for pivotable displacable from an off position and an on position; signal device disposed interiorally of said body at said declined end for generating a signal when said arm is in said on position; a switch device disposed interiorally of said body at said inclined end and connected to said arm and said signal device for activating said signal to generate a signal when said arm is in said on position in response to a pull on said line of said fishing rod, and for deactivating said signal when said arm is in said off position.
A fishing rod holder adapted to generate a signal in response to a pull on the line of a fishing rod, including: a structure for supporting said fishing rod; arm one end of the arm is attached to a pivot located at one end of said support means, and the other end is hookably engageable with said line of said fishing rod, whereby an upward pull from the line will initiate a pivotable displacement from an off position to an on position; including selectable weight means carried by said arm for selectably increasing the resistance to the pivotable movement of said arm between said off position and said on position in response to a pull on said line of said fishing rod; structure for generating a signal for generating a signal when said arm is in said on position; a switch associated with said arm and structure for generating a signal for activating said structure for generating a signal to generate a signal when said arm is in said on position in response to a pull on said line of said fishing rod and for deactivating said structure for generating a signal when said arm is in said off position.